The invention relates to methods and equipment for implementing a user-configurable call answering/redirection mechanism.
For example, in a GSM system, call forwarding to a number 123456 can be implemented by dialling a character string *21*#123456#. This character string, though rather complicated, can only be used for configuring a very simple service: in the above example the call is unconditionally forwarded to a given fixed number. Special characters delivered from a keypad are very difficult to use for configuring a service such as a reachability profile in which a call is during office hours attempted first to an office telephone for 5 seconds, next a mobile phone for 8 seconds and if this also fails, the call is transferred to a voice mail service. Outside office hours the call is first attempted to a home telephone.
A problem in conventional call answering/redirection mechanism is thus that unreasonably long character strings have to be entered from the user interface of a mobile terminal. This takes a lot of time and demands great precision from the user.
Co-assigned PCT application WO 99/48314 discloses a technique in which a service configuration routine is installed in a mobile station. The contents of said WO 99/48314 are incorporated herein by reference. The service configuration routine enables a user to edit pre-existing reachability profiles, instead of keying everything from scratch. But even this technique fails to fully support third generation multi-mode user terminals. As used herein, a multi-mode user terminal means a user terminal that is capable of several modes of communication, such as speech, short-message service, chat, or the like.